The Final Change
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Diana Swan never thought that she would discover something unique about her boring cousin when she moves in with her uncle. Diana gets more than she bargained for when she hides at the edge of the field when the Cullens meet the Volturi in the snowy field. Why does one of the guard keep staring at her hiding spot?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. I only own Diana.

Story Start

My life was turning upside down faster than I ever believed it could. My mom just passed away in a car accident, and instead of my dad stepping up to take care of me, his thirteen year old daughter, he was deserting me. My dad was giving me away to his brother, Charlie Swan. You would think the jerk would be man enough to at least take me to my uncle's house, but the coward had a social worker put me on a plane and send me to Washington on my own.

My Uncle Charlie would pick me up at the airport and I would be staying in his daughter's old room since she recently got married and moved out. I didn't really know Bella since we never really saw each other. Charlie had told me over the phone that he hoped Bella and I would get along even though there was an age difference. My uncle sounded so hopeful that we would get along, but I doubted I would see much of her since she was now married and he surprised me with the fact that she also has a kid now.

The plane ride was over faster than I wanted because I felt free up in the sky, but that free feeling disappeared as soon as the buckle your seat belt sign started flashing. The flight attendant gave everyone a cheery but tight smile as we exited the plane, and I walked through the Seattle airport to get to where my uncle said he would be waiting. It was nice to not have to grab a big suitcase of stuff, since all of that had already been mailed to his house.

"Diana," he yelled and pulled me into a big hug. He then lifted me off the ground while still hugging me. I wasn't the tallest thirteen year old girl in the world, and being picked up and swung around by tall family members was not fun. "I'm so glad you made it here safely. I'm sorry about what happened to your mother," he said and gave my shoulder a squeeze while giving me a sympathetic look.

"Thank you, but at least she is somewhere better now," I told him as I tried to keep from showing much emotion. I had already cried my tears for my mother and screamed my rage about my father. My emotions were kind of fried right now, so I hoped my uncle didn't expect me to be a happy young teenage girl.

"You're right," he said awkwardly before we started walking towards the exit of the airport and to the parking lot where his police car was. "I still can't believe your dad," he started to grumble but I stopped him by reaching out and grabbing his hand, which I gave a tight squeeze.

"Let's not talk about him, ever again," I said softly but with a bite to my tone. I released his hand and walked ahead of him towards his car. I could feel him staring me down, but I never wanted to talk about that excuse for a father ever again.

The drive to Forks was silent except the sound of the air conditioner and the wind hitting the windshields. Charlie tried to say something every now and then, but he never would voice what was on his mind. He finally decided to speak when he parked in front of his house.

"Diana, you've been through a lot the last few months, and I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. I promise that I will be here for you and take care of you. I know this is weird and strange to you since you haven't been around me much and you've never been to Forks, but I will make sure that you feel at home here eventually," he said and I stared him down the whole time. I wanted to make sure he didn't flinch or look away because if he did then he wasn't sincere.

He stopped talking and watched me for any reaction. He relaxed when a small smile appeared on my face. I surprised him when I gave him a quick hug before moving away and saying, "Thank you, Uncle Charlie. It's going to take me some time to get used to being here, but I appreciate you letting me live here."

"You're welcome, kiddo," he said and ruffled my hair. He laughed at the glare I gave him for messing up my shoulder-length dark brown hair. "Let's go inside and order a pizza," he said and then opened the driver door. He grabbed my carry-on bag from the back while I stood outside and surveyed the house.

"Welcome home," I whispered to myself before following my uncle into the house and he pointed towards Bella's old room, my new room. "Redecorating as soon as I can," I muttered as I glanced at all of the bright girly colors. I needed charcoal and dark red paint, immediately! I also needed white paint and black paint so I could paint some designs on there. Art was my life and painting was my favorite way to create the images always flying around in my mind.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Charlie asked from the doorway to the bedroom, which caused me to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said when I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Cheese, cheese pizza, please," I replied as I set my carry-on bag down on the bed.

"Good choice, also, we're going over to the Cullens house tomorrow so you and Bella can visit," Charlie said with a happy smile before disappearing back downstairs.

"Great," I muttered before falling back on the bed and looking up at the boring ceiling. "That needs to be painted too," I said and forced myself to get up and start rearranging the room a bit so I would have somewhere to put my stuff when it arrived in the mail. I wasn't excited about seeing Bella again, but this was a new start and I should at least try to get along with her. The last time we hung out, all she could talk about was her new boyfriend, Edward, who was now her husband. I wanted to smash her head into a wall just to get her to shut up, but I resisted the urge. "Now she's probably going to talk nonstop about Edward and their kid," I grumbled before going downstairs to enjoy some pizza. I would dread tomorrow when it was actually tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight. I only own Diana.

Story Start

The next day, Charlie and I ate some breakfast that I fixed, which was only pancakes because the guy didn't have much food in his house. He would be going to the grocery store whether he liked it or not later today. Charlie kept going on and on about Bella and her daughter Renesmee, but I could hear a hint of dislike whenever he mentioned Edward.

"I'm going to get ready and then we can go," I said after I finished cleaning the dishes.

Charlie just gave a nod and went to wait in the living room. I heard a basketball game playing on the television while I walked upstairs. It didn't take me long to get ready since I just brushed my hair, put on some foundation and mascara, and then I put on my sneakers, grey jeans, white t-shirt, and black winter jacket. Cold weather was not my favorite by any means, so big jackets were a must in my wardrobe here.

"Ready," I announced after I had grabbed my purse with my sketchbook, pencils, phone, and wallet inside. I refused to go anywhere without it.

Charlie was already waiting by the front door for me but he had a strained smile on his face. "I'm really sorry but I have to go down to the station. I'll take you to the Cullens' house and drop you off. I'll come by later to pick you up or Bella can bring you back home," he said and I just gave him a nod.

"That's fine," I replied and we got in the car. The drive to the Cullens' home was silent, but not in a bad way. I could sense that my uncle felt bad about doing this, but I wasn't scared of my cousin's new family. I honestly wasn't scared of much, never have been. When most girls would freak out about spiders, I would just walk over and crush the thing to death with my hand or foot. When other girls wanted a guy to protect them, I took martial arts and learned to protect myself. Being a short girl definitely got me picked on in school, but breaking a few noses and busting a few balls made the bullying stop.

"Don't be nervous. I'm not going to lie, the family is weird, but I know Bella will be excited to see you," Charlie said as he stopped the car in front of a really nice two story house.

"No worries, Uncle Charlie, I'll be fine. Have a good day at work, I'll see you later," I told him before quickly getting out of the car, shutting the door, and walking up to the front door of the house. I gave a wave to Charlie so he would leave, and then I knocked on the door after I heard his car pulling out of the driveway. It was a little unnerving that everything was so silent in the house, but finally footsteps approached the door from the other side.

A man with blond hair and strange amber colored eyes opened the door with a gentle smile on his face, but I could see the curiosity in his eyes. I could also see a bit of apprehension. "Hello, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm Diana Swan, Bella's cousin. Charlie dropped me off here to hang out with Bella and her new family. By the look on your face, I'm guessing that my uncle didn't call ahead and see if this was ok," I trailed off when I could see his face light up in surprise and some anxiety.

"Diana," a familiar but slightly different voice called out from somewhere behind the man in front of me. "Diana, it is you. What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she appeared beside the man at the door.

"Well Charlie told me I could come over here and hang out with you today. I didn't know that he didn't call ahead," I told my cousin, who looked so different than what she did last time I saw her. "Did you get contacts?" I asked when I saw her red eyes, which was not normal.

Bella opened and closed her mouth for a moment before giving me a tight smile, which made my eyes narrow. "Sorry, he didn't call me, but you're welcome to come in and stay a while. I'm happy you made it here safe. I'm sorry about everything that has happened," she said sympathetically but she seemed to struggle with herself. It looked like she wanted to hug me, but she was keeping herself from moving any closer to me.

"Are you sure? I mean, you look like you would prefer if I just went back to Charlie's house," I said with a raised eyebrow as I glanced from her and the still unknown man.

Bella went to reply but the man beside her cut her off. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm Bella's father-in-law and you are more than welcome to come into my house. We would be happy to get to know you and for you to get to know our family," the man said as he motioned for me to enter the beautiful home.

"Thanks," I said as I stepped inside and walked past my cousin, who gripped her arms tighter and I heard her mutter Carlisle's name after I passed her. "You have a lovely home," I muttered as I looked around before freezing when I spotted a bunch of other people in the living room. They were all too statuesque looking, just like my cousin. All of them also had the amber colored eyes like Carlisle. "That's not a normal eye color, not normal at all," I thought and frowned when I noticed one of the men in the room staring me down apprehensively. "Boo," I thought and I almost jumped when the guy seemed to flinch after me screaming that in my mind.

"Everyone, this is Bella's cousin, Diana Swan. She has recently moved to Forks," Carlisle announced before I was introduced to everyone and received mixed receptions. I would have to say that Alice and Esme were the nicest, well until Alice hugged me. After she hugged me, she pulled away with a zoned out look on her face and then she looked at me with pure terror.

"Alice," Bella whispered and Alice shook herself out of whatever was bothering her.

"Nice to meet you, Diana," Alice almost stuttered out the words before she moved far away from me to go stand by Jasper.

"Nice to meet you too," I muttered and took a seat on a couch by Emmett and Renesmee, who happily climbed into my lap. The little girl was the most welcoming so far, even more welcoming than my cousin. "Wait, why is this kid like eight years old? I thought Bella just had her a month or less ago," I thought and I froze when Renesmee grabbed my hands and images and thoughts flashed into my mind. "Vampires, I'm in a room full of vampires and a half-vampire," I thought as I stared at Renesmee with wide eyes, but she just kept smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight. I only own Diana.

Story Start

"She knows," Edward said and everyone froze in place.

"What do you mean she knows?" Bella snapped as she looked at me and Renesmee, who was playing with my fingers.

"Renesmee showed her what we are," Bella's husband told everyone, which resulted in some people gasping and others growled at me, literally growled. "Renesmee, we told you not to do that," he continued as he walked over and picked the little girl up out of my lap, which left me without my adorable little shield.

"Now what are we going to do? The Volturi are already coming after us for changing Bella and her having Renesmee," Rosalie growled as she started walking around the room and pacing, but she was glaring at me most of the time during the pacing.

"We will just have to hide the fact that Diana was told what we are," Carlisle explained and I really loved how they kept talking about me even though I was still in the room with them.

"Idiots," I thought as I stood off the couch and started walking to the front door. Before I could open the door, Felix had appeared in front of the door and my hand smacked into his arm instead of the doorknob. "Could you please move?" I asked him and he just chuckled at my perturbed look.

"Sorry, no can do. We need to figure out what to do with you," he said and spun me around before pushing me so I would walk back to the living room.

"Do with me?" I whispered. "What you crazy people are going to do is let me go. I didn't ask to find out your secret, if you even are real vampires. I mean you could just be people that believe they are vampires and wear contacts and fangs," I snapped as I tried to fight free of Emmett's grip, but the Sasquatch wasn't releasing me.

"We are real," Bella said and she stepped into the light streaming in the window, which made her skin light up like little diamonds were in her pores.

"You take too many baths in glitter, not my problem, now let me go," I growled and stepped on Emmett's foot, but that only made him laugh more. "Bella, you married into a weird family," I snapped when she started approaching me.

"Diana, I'm not lying to you. We are all vampires and Renesmee is a half-vampire. I had her when I was still human," she started to explain and eventually I ended up on the couch with her telling me the whole story of how she met Edward, fell in love, he left her, came back to her, fell in love again, got married, had a baby, and got turned into a vampire. By the time she was done talking, I did believe in vampires but I seriously wanted to smash my head into the nearest hard surface that could destroy my brain. "Now do you believe me?" she asked as she stood beside Edward with Renesmee in her arms.

"Sure, I believe you, but next time you tell a story, leave out all the emotions and girly feelings you had toward Edward. The story went on way longer than it should have, and you, yeah you, staring at a girl and trying not to eat her is weird, not appealing," I said to Bella before talking directly to Edward, who just glared at me. I wanted to flip him off, but I resisted. "So now that I know, what happens now?" I asked when no one in the room looked ready to let me leave.

"Well the Volturi are already on their way here to try to take Bella and Renesmee, so you will need to stay as far away from us as you can and also do not speak a word about what you know. We will not let Aro find out about you, but you must also stay away from us so you will not be found out by Aro. If the Volturi find out that you know about vampires, then they will kill you," Carlisle explained and I just ran a hand over my face.

"Not dealing with this, I can't deal with this. You want me to stay away, cool, no problem, but I swear if I get killed by some vampire because you guys weren't supposed to tell me then I'm haunting all of you," I snapped before hearing a car pull up the driveway. "Freedom," I whispered and rushed out of the house before anyone could grab me or even say goodbye. It might seem rude to run out like that, but I was not expecting any of that to be thrown at me today or any day.

"So did you have fun?" Charlie asked me as soon as I got in the passenger seat of his car.

"Not really, you're right, that family is weird and Bella wasn't all that happy to see me," I told him being honest for the most part, but not telling all the crazy information I just found out.

"I'm sorry, were they rude to you?" he asked as he floored it out of the driveway and we got back on the small roads of Forks.

"Not all of them were, but I think I'll just enjoy staying away from them, yes I mean Bella too," I said when he went to open his mouth to probably mention my cousin.

"I don't know what has gotten into that girl. Ever since she met that Edward, she's been so different," I heard him mutter to himself before I distracted him by asking him about the game from earlier on the television and how his work day went.

Later that night, I was getting ready for bed, but first I wanted to sketch a few things. After getting dressed in the bathroom, I stepped back into my room and flipped on the light only to yelp when I saw Alice standing in my bedroom. I grabbed a nearby pencil and held it in my hand for some type of comfort. I had no clue what this vampire would do.

"Woah, I come here in peace. I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm sorry about how today went, and I'm sorry about how I acted. I can see the future and I saw something that really surprised me. I know the others and Bella don't want you to be around us, but no matter what futures I see, you're always supposed to stay near us because your future never changes its outcome. Diana, I know you don't trust me, but when I text you, please come to the location that I tell you to go to. You're supposed to be there, to help yourself and us," she said and then she disappeared from sight. I saw my phone sitting on my bed, which wasn't where I left it, and I rushed over to check it. Alice's number was in my phone now and I'm sure she had my number.

"Why won't this day quit being weird?" I whispered before deciding to just pass out and think about school tomorrow instead of thinking about all the craziness from today. "Vampires are real, I've lost my mind," I thought before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight. I only own Diana.

Story Start

The next few days were slightly strained. I had to act completely normal around Charlie, well when he was around, and then I had to enjoy going to a new school even though I would have rather taught myself. Other than school and Charlie, I got texts from Alice all the time mostly just to chat, and the other vampires would completely ignore me, even Bella. Sometimes Renesmee would be in pictures that Alice texted me with messages from the little girl, but they were the only ones that talked to me.

"Diana, why won't you and Bella try to resolve your issues?" Charlie asked me one Saturday morning during breakfast.

"Because she doesn't want anything to do with me and that's that," I told him while taking a bite of cold oatmeal. It had been warm a minute ago, but the freezing weather outside easily made the house just as cold and the oatmeal.

"I've had enough. You are going over there and resolving this drama today," he said and practically drug me out of the house, into his car, to the Cullens' house, and then he dropped me off before driving away.

"Charlie, crap," I snapped before yelping when some man with red eyes appeared in front of me. "Hi," I squeaked when he gave me a hungry smirk. "Bella, Alice, someone," I shouted as I slowly backed away from this unknown vampire.

"Don't hurt her," Edward yelled as he appeared from inside the house to stand in front of me. "She is Bella's cousin. Do not hurt her or eat her," he growled at the other vampire.

"Pity, she smelled so nice," the other vampire said before disappearing.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous," Edward growled as he turned to face me and stare down at me.

"What I wouldn't give for a step ladder," I thought with my own glare. "It's not my fault. Charlie is mad that Bella and I aren't being all buddy-buddy so he dropped me off so we could resolve our differences. I couldn't exactly tell him that you guys are vampires and I'm supposed to stay away from you, now could I?" I snapped and poked his chest before walking around him to go inside the house, where I was met with a smiling Renesmee and a bunch of other random vampires, who looked at me like I was a nuisance or a meal.

"Hey Bella, yeah I know, I'm not supposed to be here, blame Charlie since he wants us to supposedly quit fighting. Can you give me a ride home?" I asked my cousin, who looked ready to snap at me for being there, but I was not in the mood to deal with her right now.

"Why did you have to come now?" Bella whined and I felt someone grabbing my wrist. It was Carlisle and he had a grave expression on his face.

"Diana, it's too late to leave now. If we leave you here, then the Volturi will come in here and find you. We will have to take you with us, but you will need to stay hidden in the tree line behind us," he said before picking me up, telling me to hold my breath, and we were off running until stopping in a snowy field with a bunch of trees around. He stared at me as I gasped for breath since he ran so fast and it took my breath away. "Sorry, but now you must hide and please whatever you see, do not scream," he told me as he set me down and motioned for me to go hide in the tree line.

Soon wolves came rushing by me to go stand by the Cullens and the other vampires standing around them. I was not excited to be near so many strange vampires, who were still looking at me like I was food, but I didn't really have another choice. Now if only I had worn thicker winter clothing. I was going to freeze out here in this snowy middle of nowhere while vampires dealt with their problems. "This is not how I want to die," I thought as I noticed other supposedly vampires in cloaks approaching from the other side of the field.

"Do what Carlisle said and stay over where one of those Amazon type vampires might eat me or wander closer to the edge of the forest near the middle of the field so I can watch everything that is going to happen better," I thought before smirking as I started slowly making my way through the forest edge so I could see the middle of the field and I wouldn't be super close to either of the groups of vampires.

I watched as the two groups had two smaller groups go to the center of the field to meet. I leaned up against a tree and tried to bundle up as much as I could while watching them talk. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but in a little bit Alice and Jasper showed up at another part of the field with random people. More talking occurred and then everything seemed to be resolved. I glanced around at the vampires in cloaks and felt my heart jump when one of the younger male vampires was staring at my location unblinkingly. He had brown hair and bright red eyes.

My heart started to race even faster when I heard Alice yell for me to run, and I looked back at the center of the field and saw her standing with one of the Volturi leaders, who was holding her hand. Before I could even try to process how feet and legs work to actually run, the vampire who stared at my location was right in front of me and he had me pinned to the tree.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight. I only own Diana.

Story Start

"Don't hurt her, please," Alice said and grabbed Aro's hand so he could see the future that was planned for Diana. She didn't want this future to come true for Diana, but no matter what happens, Diana's future does not change.

"Such power," Aro whispered as he saw Diana's future in Alice's mind. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw how Diana would work well with Alec and Jane. "Alec's mate, perfect," he thought and released Alice's hand. "Alec, do not harm the girl, but please, bring her here. I would like to meet her," Aro ordered without even looking at Alec. He knew that Alec would not hurt his own mate.

I backed as close to the tree as I could, but there was no way of escape. At first the boy in front of me was glaring at me, but now he had a shocked look on his face. He sniffed the air a few times before leaning down to sniff my neck. I yelped when his nose tickled my throat. "What are you doing?" I whispered but he didn't say anything, only looked up at me with a smirk before kissing my neck gently. A shiver raced down my spine as he stood up straight as if hearing something I couldn't, which was probably what was happening.

"Come with me," he said but I could tell it was an order. I was surprised though when he held out his hand to me and looped our arms so we would walk side by side into the middle of the field. "My name is Alec, what is yours?" the boy beside me said softly as we walked slowly. Obviously, he was not in a hurry to walk me to my doom or maybe he was torturing me more by making me wait longer to die.

"Diana Swan," I answered softly as we walked closer to the men standing near the Cullens.

"Beautiful name," I heard him barely whisper, but I couldn't comment on what he said because we were now standing in front of the Cullens and the three leaders of the Volturi. I would be lying if I said I was calm. I felt like running for the nearest cliff and jumping off of it so I would at least take my fate with my own hands instead of pointy teeth taking away my life.

"Thank you, Alec," the one who was the most talkative, as I had seen him talking to the Cullens the most, said as he held out his hand towards me and Alec. I resisted the urge to yelp when Alec gave him my hand and I was pulled closer to the older vampire.

"So they did tell you," the vampire muttered as he let go of my hand, which I quickly held to my chest along with my other hand so he couldn't grab it again. "That simply won't do, unless," he started to say but I heard a roar come from Edward over by Bella and the wolves.

"No, you can't turn her into a monster," he shouted and I saw Alec and the other Volturi vampires roll their eyes or scoff.

"Wouldn't that make him a monster too though and my cousin and her kid?" I whispered and felt myself strangely relax a little bit when Alec gave a chuckle while a girl with blonde hair and red eyes walked up beside him.

"Who is this, brother?" the girl asked as she looked at me in an analyzing way.

"This is Diana Swan," he said but I could tell he whispered something else to her.

Worry started to creep in my veins at the happy glee in her eyes and the smirk she sent Edward and me. I jumped when two hands were placed on my shoulders from behind. I looked up to meet the vampire leader with long brown hair and a solemn expression on his face. "Hello," I whispered but quickly shut my mouth when I drew the attention back to me from the other dark haired leader.

"Aro, please don't. We didn't mean for her to find out, but she won't tell," Carlisle started to say, but he was silenced by the talkative leader, Aro.

"We have catered too much to your coven, do not ask for more. Diana will be coming with us and we will do with her what we wish," Aro commanded and I felt the vampire's hands on my shoulders tighten a bit but not painfully just to keep it in my mind that I couldn't run. "If any of you try to attack while we leave with Diana, then we will happily tear you apart and watch you burn," he finished before looking at me. "You are now ours," he whispered and I felt something pinched on my neck before I succumbed to darkness.

I awoke later disoriented and not worried until I opened my eyes and saw the blonde girl around my age from earlier staring at me from across the plane seats. I sat up quickly and looked around to see we were on a private jet with all the blinds closed. A yelp escaped me when Alec was sitting in the seat beside me now and he had not been there seconds ago. "What's going on? Who are you?" I questioned as I backed up against the inside of the plane.

"We are the Volturi. I am Alec, and this is my sister Jane, and you are going to become one of us," he told me as he smiled at me fondly and I saw his sister smirking at me.

"Don't worry, your human life will end soon enough and soon your life with us will begin," Jane said and I felt my heart racing as I looked around at the other vampires in the plane. "Aro, Marcus, and Caius are most excited for what part you will play in the Volturi and in mine and my brother's lives," she finished and I felt Alec's arms wrap around me when I tried to get out of my seat and make a run for any kind of exit. I wasn't thinking rationally at this point, just fight or flight. I couldn't fight them so I was at least going to try to fly, but that was stopped when Alec knocked me unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight. I only own Diana.

Story Start

The next time I woke up, I was alone in a dim bedroom. The bedroom was gorgeous but you could tell it had a distinct male aura. The sheets were dark and the room was neat but there was nothing feminine in the room. I pushed the sheets off my body and cringed when I realized that I was no longer wearing my clothes from earlier. Instead, I was in a beautiful long night gown.

"I have to get out of here, somehow," I thought while walking across the room to get to the door. My palms were sweating and my heart threatened to claw its way out of my chest as I opened the door. No one was waiting on the other side so I slowly tip-toed out of the room and down the hallway.

Every time I heard someone up ahead I would turn into a different hallway so I wouldn't be seen. I knew my heart had to be the loudest thing in this whole building to these vampires, but nobody was coming to get me. It didn't make any sense. I heard footsteps ahead of me and behind me so I quickly opened a door and slipped inside a room. I didn't even glance into the room before entering, but I really wish I had when I closed the door and turned around to come face to face to all three Volturi leaders and some of their guards, including Alec and Jane, in this large room with three thrones.

"Oh Diana, what a pleasant surprise. You found us before we had to come get you," Aro said but I could hear the teasing tone in his voice. He and the others had just been toying with me, and they wanted me to be led here by my own fear of being caught. "Now now, no need to be afraid. You will belong with us now," he said as he approached me and I tried not to flinch when he ran a hand over my cheek. "You will be a wonderful addition to our coven," he whispered gleefully before looking back at Alec.

"But why would you want me in your coven? I thought I would be killed for knowing what you all are, not turned into one of you," I said as I backed away from him a step, but he caught me by the wrist before I could move any further. I felt my blood chill in my veins at the look he gave me and then I watched him turn to look at Alec, so I did as well.

"Your mate is here, therefore, you will become one of us and stay here with him," Aro explained and released me.

"Mate, as in a friend or the person who I'm destined for and will be with forever," I muttered already dreading the answer.

"The latter," Jane, Alec's sister, answered as the smirk only grew on her face.

"Mate, but that's, I'm dreaming, have to be. Uncle Charlie or Bella must have gave me some crazy medicine when I arrived into town and I've been dreaming all of this," I told myself as I backed away towards the doors to the room. I just kept shaking my head and hoping beyond hope that this really was a dream that I wasn't stuck who knows where with a bunch of vampires. "My cousin isn't even a vampire," I thought before gasping when strong arms wrapped around my waist before I was spun around to be face to face with Alec.

"Does this feel like a dream?" he whispered to me before kissing me.

Everything faded when he shocked me with the kiss, but the kiss was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Alec slowly pulled away from the kiss but he had a soft look on his face instead of his usual smirk. His eyes glowed such a beautiful crimson color up close, and his skin was flawless but so marble-like. The most telling factor was that I could not feel his heartbeat from where my hand was on his chest. "Did that feel like a dream?" he whispered as he ran the back of his hand over my cheek.

"No," I shakily whispered and I tore my eyes away from his to glance at all of the other vampires in the room. "Alec, what's going to happen to my family?" I continued in a soft voice.

"Nothing if they continue to follow our laws," he answered and I could tell he was being honest. He was just so straight-forward with his answer.

"What is going to happen to me?" I finally worked up the courage to ask.

His eyes seemed to darken but his expression did not change. "You will be turned, you will learn our ways, and you will be by my side. You are home now and I will love you forever," he said and I swear my heart threatened to stop working.

All of this was too much for me to deal with. I was just a thirteen year old girl who had moved halfway across the country, found out my cousin was a vampire with a half-vampire kid, and now I was a mate to one of the most dangerous vampires in the world. My head started spinning so I grabbed it, but before I could say anything I felt my conscious slip away and I fell into Alec's arms.

"Take her to your room and wait for her to awake," Marcus ordered Alec, and he watched Alec gently carry the human out of the room with Jane following behind.

"Brother, what do you think of Alec's mate?" Aro asked Marcus.

"She is the perfect match for him," was all Marcus said before becoming silent.

"I just want her to be turned already so she will become another great weapon for our coven," Caius snapped before leaving the room.

Aro just shook his head at Caius' words, but he too also wanted to see how Diana would be as a vampire. Alice's vision had shown her as a threat to not be messed with on her own, but when she was with Alec and Jane, it was as if they were one force that could not be stopped. "So much power," he thought before his mate entered the room and distracted him.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight. I only own Diana.

Story Start

I woke up later to the feeling of someone running their hand through my hair. The action was soothing but my calmness disappeared when I remembered what had happened before I passed out again. I shot up to look around and I noticed I was in a nice bed and Alec was sitting on it beside me with a small grin on his face. Before I could even try to back away from him and possibly fall off the bed, he reached out and grabbed my wrist in a firm but not painful grip.

"Please don't scream," Alec said softly when he could tell I was about to scream, curse, or at least throw a pillow in his face.

"And why shouldn't I scream?" I snapped as I tried to pull my wrist free, but he wouldn't release me. He also didn't hurt me though. "Just let me go, please. I won't tell anyone that vampires exist," I tried to plead with him but he stopped me by taking away my voice, which really scared me.

"Shh, it's ok. I just needed to take away your voice so I could explain something to you," he started to say as he pulled me into his arms. I struggled but he had no problem pulling me into his arms and wrapping them around me. He stayed silent until I stopped struggling and just let myself relax somewhat in his arms. "Diana, you cannot return back to your home, I'm sorry, but your home is here now. You're my mate. I know you don't fully understand what that means, but I am yours forever. I will love you and take care of you for eternity, just like you are mine forever. Once you are turned, you will feel our connection more," he started explaining.

I sat still in his arms for a moment before turning around so I could face him. I motioned towards my throat and he gave me a look before some strange fog disappeared from around my throat. "Thank you," I tried whispering and smiled a little when I realized I could talk again. "So we're mates," I started but it was really hard to think of something to say after just being told that I could never go home and now I was stuck with someone I didn't know, but apparently we are mates for all of eternity. I gave a sigh and put my hands over my face. "This is too much," I muttered and I felt Alec wrap his arms around me again and pull me to his chest.

"It'll all be ok," he whispered as he ran his hands down my back and through my hair. I bet he was smiling as I just let myself relax in his arms.

I couldn't deal with all of this right now. I should have been running away from Alec screaming bloody murder, but for some reason just knowing that he was my mate, made me feel a little bit better about being in his arms. At least here I wasn't surrounded by all those other vampires who just kept talking about me being turned and becoming another popular weapon for their guard. That thought made me back up a bit from Alec so I could look at him again.

"Alec, when am I going to be turned into a vampire?" I asked softly and I saw a frown appear on his face. "Please tell me," I said and put my hand on his chest. "Please," I whispered again when he looked like he was fighting with himself.

"Tomorrow," he said and my hand slid from his chest to fall to my lap and I just look down at my lifeless hands. He put his hand under my chin so I would look back up at him. "I will be the one turning you. The only ones who will be there is me, you, and Jane. I already spoke with the leaders about this and they are ok with it," he told me to try to calm me down, but it was still too much of a shock.

I would never see my uncle again. I wouldn't be able to see any of my old friends or even Bella and those crazy Cullens. I didn't realize when tears started falling down my cheeks, but I did feel Alec gently wipe them away and kiss my forehead. "Tomorrow," I whispered before collapsing to hug him. I needed some form of comfort right now.

A creaking sound made me freeze but I felt Alec turn to look at whoever opened the door. "Hello sister, please come in," Alec said and I looked up to see Jane enter the room and close the door behind her. He shifted us on the bed so I would sit with my back to his chest, so I would be the one facing Jane, who only looked at me with a curious expression.

"Hello Diana," Jane said as she sat on the bed in front of me. She relaxed her shoulders a bit when I replied a hello back to her. "Your cousin has been causing quite the annoyance with your phone," she said and tossed my cell phone onto the bed beside me. "Please call her and tell her to stop calling," she continued but there was a certain look in her eyes.

"What she means to say is call your cousin, tell her whatever you need to, and then we have to destroy your phone," Alec whispered as he ran a hand up and down my arm.

My fingers shook as I dialed my cousin's phone number. Alec whispered for me to put the phone on speaker phone, and I did so while it rang. I didn't want to but I at least needed this one last phone call. "Hello," I said when someone answered Bella's phone.

"Diana," Alice said over the phone and I hate to say it but I was happier to hear from Alice than Bella. "Are you ok?" she asked and I told her I was fine.

"Alice, I need you to figure out something to say to my uncle. I'm not going to be coming home, ever again," I said a little softly and I felt Alec wrap his arms around my waist. "I'll be ok here, but I can't go home," I finished.

"Ok, I'll come up with something to tell him but please stay in touch if you can. I know you'll be ok there. I saw it, but just don't forget that Jasper and I still care about you," Alice said before I heard someone in the background before the call was ended.

"That was either Bella or Edward who hung up the phone," I said softly as I looked up at Jane while she destroyed my cell phone. "I'm not going to lie, I'm scared, but if two really mean that I'll be welcome here, then I'll give this a chance," I told them both and I almost jumped when I saw Jane smile a little bit.

"You'll be more than welcome here after you've been turned, Diana," Jane told me before she told us good night and she disappeared from the room. The only noise that she made in her departure was the opening and closing of the door.

"So I'm really going to be turned tomorrow," I said as I looked back at Alec, who just brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"It'll be ok," he told me before he told me good night and he also left the room.

I looked around before just giving up and going to sleep. I knew if I tried to escape then I would be caught and something worse would happen to me. I just grabbed a blanket and threw it over my head. It took a few hours but I finally stressed myself out enough that I fell asleep. My whole world was going to change tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight. I only own Diana.

Story Start

"Is she awake?" was the first thing I heard as I slowly woke up in the same bed from earlier.

"She is now, good morning, Diana," Alec said as I felt the bed dip and Alec start running a hand through my hair.

"Morning," I said softly as I opened my eyes to look at Alec before looking at the door to see Aro standing there with a smile on his face. I tried to not flinch but I couldn't help it as I backed up more towards Alec.

"Good morning my dear, you must be excited. Today is the day you become one of us and you can be with Alec forever," Aro said as he approached the bed and motioned for me to give him my hand.

Shakily after a nod from Alec, I gave Aro my hand. I knew this had something to do with his power, but I just wasn't sure what. "Do not be afraid. Alec will be here with you the entire time during your change, and I am here this morning to just make sure that he does change you," Aro said as he released my hand and motioned towards Alec as if to say go ahead.

"Diana, I will not lie to you. This will be the worst pain you have ever felt, but after this, you will never feel pain again," Alec said as he turned me so I was facing him on the bed and he pushed some of my hair away from my neck. "I will be here with you the entire time, I promise," he said and before I could say anything he gently kissed my lips.

I felt tears at the corners of my eyes but after glancing over at Aro again and seeing how serious the situation was, I gave a nod to Alec that he could do whatever he had to do. Alec gave me a soft smile before leaning down and I felt his fangs enter my neck. At first it didn't hurt, but as soon as he pulled away, it felt as if hot lava and lightning were traveling from my neck and slowly throughout my veins. "Alec," I hissed as my hands tightened in his shirt.

"Shh, I'm here," he whispered as he held me close to him and ran a hand down my back, which was shaking.

"I will leave you two alone for now, but I will be back in three days to check on you," Aro said before he rushed out of the room but he gently shut the door.

"Three days, this pain is going to last three days," I thought before yelping and biting down on my lip so I wouldn't let out as much noise. My watery eyes glanced up at Alec, who just looked down at me sadly.

"You'll be ok," he whispered and he just tightened his grip around me.

Alec stayed with me the entire three days. He did have to leave a few times to go feed, but whenever he was gone, Jane would come in and sit with me. She shocked me the most when she would actually get on the bed with me and comfort me. I couldn't say much because I was always trying not to scream bloody murder, but Jane actually spoke to me the entire time she was there. Sometimes she would even stay when Alec returned after feeding. Jane would always talk about some of the other vampires in this coven, and she would tell me silly stories about her and her brother. One time I was able to ask her why she was telling me all this, and she just said that I was now her family too.

On the third day, the pain finally stopped. I slowly sat up and everything was so different. I looked over at Alec and gasped. He had already been handsome, but now he was gorgeous. Before I even realized what I was doing, I had reached out and gently touched his cheek. He chuckled and I went to snap my hand away but he grabbed my hand and put it back on his cheek.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Hi," I replied softly before looking at my own skin. It just seemed to glow and it was so much paler than it had been before.

"You're beautiful," Alec said with a soft smile on his face. However, excitement soon replaced the smile as he grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the bed so I would go stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He was smiling the whole time I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't recognize myself. My eyes were bright red and my hair shined more than it ever had. My complexion was now flawless and my body was slimmed down more than it already was.

"I don't even recognize myself," I said softly as I touched my face and then my hair.

"You'll get used to it. This is who you are now," Alec said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. "I'll leave you so you can clean up and get changed. There are clothes in the closet. Aro, Caius, and Marcus want to see you when you are ready. Jane and I will be outside your door waiting for you," he said before placing a kiss on my cheek and leaving the bathroom and then the bedroom.

"This is me," I whispered looking at myself one more time in the mirror before I stepped into the shower to get cleaned up. After I was clean and my hair was dry, I picked a nice black dress out of the closet and got dressed. For some reason, I felt comforted when Jane and Alec smiled at me when I exited my bedroom. "Let's get this over with," I whispered as Alec and Jane grabbed one of my hands, and we walked down the hall together to get to the throne room.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Twilight. I only own Diana.

Story Start

Walking into the throne room was more nerve wracking than I ever thought it would be, but I did feel a little comforted that Alec and Jane were right there with me. Jane gave my hand an encouraging squeeze before she released my hand so Alec and I could walk closer to the three thrones. I tried not to be nervous but I would be lying if I said I was completely calm.

"My dear, you look absolutely perfect," Aro said as he stood from his chair and walked towards Alec and me. He gave a little smirk to Alec before smiling at me. "I see your change went well. How do you feel?" he asked me.

Steeling my nerves, I looked up at Aro and said, "I feel different but in a good way, slightly hungry too." I made sure that my tone was polite since this man was now one of my leaders in this coven. I didn't know much about Alec or Jane, but I didn't want to be separated from them especially now that I was a vampire. There would be nowhere else I could really go, and if Alec was my mate then I at least wanted to give both of us a chance to get to know each other.

"Slightly hungry, cute," Aro said softly before laughing in excitement. "Well then let's get you something to eat and then I would love to see what your power is. I know it must be something wonderful if Alec is your mate," he continued and he motioned for me to go stand at the wall with Alec and Jane.

I bowed my head before walking over to go stand between Alec and Jane, who seemed to relax a bit when I stood between them. Alec gently grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before leaning over to tell me that I should just let my instincts take over after the leaders gave the signal. My body was shaking with excitement as my hunger grew and I could smell something amazing heading towards the throne room.

My heart dropped when I saw a group of humans being led into the room by another vampire. My bad feeling slowly disappeared as my hunger took over all thought. Aro stood from his throne to welcome all of the humans, and then he gave all of us a smirk before shouting that we could begin. Everything went so fast after that. I didn't even realize I was draining the blood from a terrified man until I had almost drank all of his blood. I dropped the dead man on the ground and looked around at all of the carnage around me. It was strangely beautiful.

I watched transfixed as Alec killed a teenager before he noticed me looking at him. He sent me a smirk as he walked straight for me, ignoring everything as he approached me. My heart would have been beating out of my chest if it still was able to beat. The look in his eyes froze me in place until I felt his hand gently touch my cheek.

"Beautiful," he whispered before gently kissing my lips and then turning to look at all of the carnage in the room. "You did well," he told me as he led me out of the room and to a nearby washroom. He let me go into the bathroom by myself.

I was frozen in front of the mirror when I saw how much blood was on my face and neck. I looked down at my hands and they were covered in blood too.

"You'll get used to it," Jane's voice filled the bathroom and I saw her reflection in the mirror. She was standing behind me with only a hint of blood on her lips, which she quickly licked off. "You did well, but you'll be neater with time. Clean up and then the masters would like to see your powers," she said and I saw a hint of encouragement in her eyes before she left the bathroom and I heard her greet her brother.

"Ok Diana, clean up and just keep going with the changes," I told myself before cleaning off my face, hands, and neck. I took a deep breath to calm myself down even though I didn't need to breathe at all.

Alec and Jane were both waiting for me at the bathroom door, and Alec held my hand as we walked back to the throne room, which was now entirely clean of blood and dead bodies. For some reason, I wasn't as tense as I first was when I entered the room. I looked up to see Caius and Aro looking at me, while Marcus was looking off into the distance.

"Now then my dear, let's see what your power is. Felix is going to try to attack you and I want you to use whatever power you have to stop him," Aro explained as calmly as he could, but I could hear the giddiness in his voice.

Alec and Jane backed away from me after giving me another encouraging look or smile, and then I was facing the most muscular looking vampire in the room, who I guessed to be Felix.

"Hey newbie, ready?" Felix asked with a smirk and he charged towards me.

Everything slowed down when I watched him head towards me. All I could think of was stopping him and making him drop to his hands and knees and not move. My vision had to be lying to me when I watched Felix immediately freeze in the air and drop down onto his hands and knees. He started growling with me as he tried to move, but he could not move out of his place.

"Extraordinary," I heard Aro mutter as he left his throne and walked over to touch my hand. "You're completely controlling all of his movements," he said after he released my hand. "Think of Felix doing something else," he ordered me.

I looked down at Felix and a smile crossed my face. I imagined him standing up, walking over to one of the other vampires in the room, and hugging them. A giggle escaped me when I watched him do just that. A yelp escaped me next when Aro picked me up and hugged me, which broke my concentration on Felix, who immediately stopped hugging the vampire.

"My dear, you have a beautiful and powerful gift," Aro cheered before setting me down and letting me go. "Such a beautiful gift," he said softly before smiling at the rest of his coven. "Everyone please welcome our new member, Diana, Alec's mate," he said and a cheer rang throughout the room as Alec came to stand by me.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Twilight. I only own Diana.

Story Start

After Alec and I left the throne room we went back to his room, which I found out was going to be the room we shared. I should have been worrying about that, but I was more freaked out about what my power was. I controlled Felix without any problems. No matter how much Felix tried to struggle, he couldn't. It was thrilling to have so much power over someone, but it was also terrifying. I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt Alec gently grab my hand and entwine our fingers.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as he brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Surprisingly, I'm better than I thought I would be. Who would have known that would be my power? No wonder Alice didn't want me to be there that day in the field," I answered him and his eyes narrowed and I felt his hand tighten around mine.

"Well I'm glad you were at the field that day. I know that all of this is a lot to think about and to take in, but I'll always be here for you," Alec said softly and I gave him a smile before hugging him. I really needed a hug and Alec was only too happy to wrap his arms around me and hold me.

The next few years went by faster than I could have imagined, but I was definitely used to my life as a vampire in the guard. Aro always enjoyed seeing me demonstrate my power on rule breakers. Sometimes he would make Alec, Jane, and I use our powers at the same time. My humanity slowly left me more and more as the years passed, but who needed that when I had a new family who accepted me for who I am.

Bella did not try to contact me throughout the years, but today she would be seeing me whether she wanted to or not. The Volturi had received word that the Cullens had turned another human into a vampire. The human was one of Renesmee's friends. Renesmee's friend was about sixteen, and they had turned her only months after she had found out about Renesmee being a half vampire.

"It seems they've made one to many mistakes," Jane said as she walked beside Alec and I towards the private plane that we would be taking to Forks, Washington.

"Good thing Alice and Jasper left the coven years ago," I said wistfully as we entered the plane and took our seats.

"Does this bother you since she is technically related to you?" Alec asked even though he probably already knew my answer.

"Why would it bother me? I was never family to her in her eyes, so why pretend I care now?" I whispered as I toyed with the human stewardess, who Aro had hired for this plane ride in case we got hungry. I was making the human do little spins in the aisle. "I'm going to have fun today," I thought as the plane took off.

The Cullens put up quite a fight but they stood no match against Alec, Jane, Felix, me, and a few of the other guards. I was for some reason happy that Alice and Jasper were not with the family, but it didn't matter since I doubt I would ever see them again. Bella was pitiful as she begged for her life. She even begged more for Edward's life than her own child's life. The new vampire was killed first and then the rest of the Cullens.

"I've been wanting to do that for years," Jane exclaimed after she tore off Edward's head and threw it into the fire pit we set up.

"I'm sure many people have," Alec muttered as I dialed Aro's phone number to call him and tell him that the Cullens were no more.

"Wonderful, now make sure to clean up, and then all of you come home, safely," Aro said cheerfully before hanging up.

"Let's go home," I said with a smirk as I watched the fire die down. Alec and Jane walked by my side as we left the field and went back to the plane. All I could do was smile and enjoy the ride back to my home. My mate just gave me a kiss on the cheek before he and his sister started messing with Felix and Demetri. "Home," I thought happily as I looked forward to returning to the coven.

The End


End file.
